Une histoire de corset
by Glasgow
Summary: Bon anniversaire Elizabeth! John surprend Sherlock dans une situation qui pourrait être compromettante, mais qui s'avère seulement excitante. John/Sherlock


Elizabeth Mary Holmes, un très bon anniversaire à toi! Que je célèbre à ma façon avec ceci. Bon le délai était court et le sujet plus difficile à traiter que je ne le pensais, j'ai donc fait au mieux, j'espère que tu apprécieras néanmoins.

Les autres aussi évidemment, bonne lecture à vous :)

ooOoo

Sherlock se dandinait en jetant des coups d'œil dans le miroir de plein pied de John. Minute, était-ce d'ailleurs normal qu'un homme ait un tel miroir dans sa chambre ? Son compagnon était parfois si coquet que cela aurait pu en être amusant. Pourtant venant de John tout était source d'émerveillement… C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui inquiétait grandement le détective. Etre ainsi en admiration devant quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même était tellement quelconque, une faiblesse même, il n'aimait pas réagir de cette façon mais John était tellement… John. Et voilà que c'était reparti avec les réactions de midinettes. En tout cas Holmes s'en était déjà fait la promesse plus d'une fois, s'il devait être aussi stupide en pensant à son amant que ne l'était Mycroft quand on abordait le sujet Lestrade, alors il mettrait fin à ses jours.

Sur ces bonnes pensées il se força à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait encore à faire et mieux valait que le médecin ne le voit pas ainsi où il perdrait toute crédibilité. Lui expliquer que c'était pour la science, où plus exactement pour les conclusions de sa dernière enquête ne passerait certainement pas. Et pourtant, malgré les apparences c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même de façon à tourner le dos à son reflet puis se dévissa pratiquement le cou pour voir ce que ça donnait de derrière. En fait ce n'était rien de probant, en se voyant ainsi il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien plaire au tueur… Bon ok, le bonhomme fantasmait plutôt sur les femmes, mais Sherlock était obligé de faire avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. L'idée de demander à Mrs. Hudson d'essayer ceci pour lui était trop traumatisante pour qu'il y ait songé plus d'une demi-seconde. Molly aurait certainement été parfaite pour cela mais elle aurait été capable de s'imaginer des choses le concernant, et puis surtout, surtout John aurait fait une crise de jalousie s'il l'avait su. Quand à Donovan, elle aurait hurlé au harcèlement sexuel, comme si elle avait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vouloir donner envie de la harceler… Résultat il ne comprenait toujours pas les motivations de leur tueur fraîchement mis derrière les barreaux grâce à son aide.

Le tueur au corset, voilà un sobriquet désespérément prévisible dont avait été affublé par la presse l'assassin qui avait terrorisé la ville pendant quelques jours. Tout simplement parce qu'après avoir tué une femme il lui enfilait un corset puis se masturbait à côté d'elle avant de s'enfuir. Huit femmes, une pour chaque soir, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock indique enfin à Lestrade comment le dégotter.

Désormais qu'il ne représentait plus une menace pour quiconque Watson et le DI avait commencé à discuter sur ses motivations. L'un et l'autre semblaient étrangement fascinés par ces corsets, qui dans un tout autre contexte flattait élégamment la silhouette féminine paraissait-il. C'était quelque chose que Sherlock ignorait jusque-là de la part de son compagnon, aussi s'était-il senti curieux. Il avait donc abandonné John en grande conversation avec Lestrade – qui étaient déjà sur un autre sujet, ces deux là étaient intarissables quand ils étaient ensemble – et il était rentré essayer ce corset.

A présent ne portant que cet accessoire et son boxer, il avait l'air ridicule. Oui, définitivement, rien de sexy là-dedans. Certains hommes nourrissaient de bien drôles de fantasmes.

Il en était à faire un tour sur lui-même et à se regarder sous toutes les coutures quand John entra dans la pièce. Le détective, tout en se demandant comment se sortir de ce guêpier, se morigéna intérieurement pour avoir été ainsi surpris. Habituellement il entendait chaque personne pénétrant dans l'appartement. Mais peut-être qu'à trop avoir serré ce maudit corset son cerveau n'était présentement plus assez irrigué. Et à présent le voilà qui se ridiculisait devant son compagnon.

En temps normal il se fichait totalement de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. C'était totalement sans importance, tout son entourage étant de toute façon tellement ridicule lui ne pouvait être pire… Avec John c'était différent, John était tellement important que son avis, chacune de ses pensées, comptaient. Le blond l'avait rendu terriblement humain, trop pensait souvent Sherlock. Mais si cela lui permettait d'avoir son amour en retour alors cela valait le coup. Même si cette simple pensée était elle aussi horriblement fleur bleue.

Quand il osa enfin croiser le regard du médecin il fut parfaitement surpris, n'y rencontrant pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Rien de moqueur chez John, il avait simplement la bouche entrouverte, les joues un peu trop rouges et le fixait, les yeux brillants. Il semblait comme… fasciné. Sherlock se sentit fier de provoquer une telle réaction, même s'il n'en comprenait toujours pas la raison. Pour lui il n'y avait définitivement rien de sexy dans ce corset.

« John ? interrogea-t-il tout en se penchant vers le lit pour y récupérer ses vêtements.

- Ne fais même pas mine de toucher à cette chemise », grogna l'aîné d'une voix sourde.

Le détective fut étonné par cette réaction, mais sut parfaitement s'en accommoder. Si John était excité par sa mise pour le moins original soit, l'essentiel étant qu'il soit excité justement.

« Il n'est pas assez serré », reprit Watson en s'approchant.

Certes Sherlock n'avait pas pu se dépêtrer avec le lacet, mais il estimait être suffisamment maintenu ainsi sans que cela n'en devienne pour autant inconfortable. Pourtant si John disait que ce n'était pas assez serré alors c'est que cela ne l'était pas. Parce qu'en dehors des scènes de crimes, des variétés de tabac et d'une foule d'autres détails qui ne servait qu'à lui, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son compagnon. John savait tout, il connaissait la vie. Et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Sherlock l'admirait.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le médecin ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour se laisser le temps de gérer ce qu'il éprouvait. Oublié le ridicule de sa situation, à présent Sherlock était seulement fier de provoquer une telle réaction. Enfin le médecin s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres en semblant se reprendre.

Dans un silence absolu il se mit au travail, tirant sur les lacets en quelques gestes secs, forçant le brun à se redresser tout à fait. Celui-ci en eut la respiration coupée mais ne dit rien, laissant faire. S'il n'était plus très à son aise, debout immobile, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux. C'était simplement une expérience nouvelle. Il ne pouvait respirer profondément, n'était guère libre de ses mouvements… C'était peut-être tout l'intérêt d'un tel accessoire, asservir. Une femme là-dedans se sentait forcément vulnérable. Pourtant ce n'était pas son cas. Bien sûr à cet instant il serait bien incapable de courir après un criminel, ni se défendre contre qui que ce soit, mais tant qu'il était auprès de John tout était pour le mieux.

ooOoo

Le médecin faisait de son mieux pour maintenir son cœur à un rythme raisonnable. Il était auprès de Sherlock, il se devait de se contrôler un minimum pour éviter d'être trop rapidement percé à jour. Mais c'était loin d'être évident. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, ce corset lui faisait un sacré effet.

Ayant apprêté Sherlock, il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour admirer le résultat et en eut le souffle coupé. Son Sherlock déjà si fin, au corps d'androgyne presque, était plus sexy que jamais. Qu'importe si ce corset était plus que féminin, il le mettait si bien en valeur… S'il s'était écouté, le médecin lui aurait sauté dessus pour le baiser là tout de suite… Mais il savait combien la patience dans un tel moment était importante… Faire monter le plaisir encore plus c'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Il resta donc à bonne distance de son amant, un petit sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, et constata qu'un détail le gênait.

« Sherlock, dit-il d'un ton rauque auquel il n'était pas habitué lui-même, enlève ton boxer. »

Il fut surpris de voir l'éclair de malice qui traversa le regard de l'interpellé. Pourtant le détective n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer recevoir des ordres. Mais quand cela concernait le sexe le cadet était étrangement conciliant. Ainsi il obtempéra sans trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire. Il le fit même avec une rapidité déconcertante, devant un John qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

« Oh Sherlock, souffla-t-il, appréciateur, tout en fixant l'érection du cadet tandis que le caleçon tombait au sol. Déjà en train de bander ? C'est porter ce corset qui t'excite à ce point ?

- C'est plutôt ton regard gourmand sur moi », rectifia le brun avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Une nouvelle fois l'ancien soldat dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur lui et se fondre entre ses fesses pâles. Mais cette fois encore il se contenta de l'admirer. Ce corps fin, cette peau blanche, ce sexe dur et ce corset qui flattait sa silhouette… Il semblait plus inconfortable qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer et sans en comprendre la raison ce détail tout particulier était pour beaucoup dans l'excitation actuelle de l'aîné. Parce que parfois avoir Holmes sous sa coupe était plaisant.

« Je pensais que j'étais ridicule ainsi », dit tout à coup le détective.

Cette fois le blond n'y tint plus et attira Sherlock dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es jamais ridicule, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Jamais. En fait comme ça tu es même tout particulièrement sexy. »

Holmes n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre, deux lèvres avides se posant sur les siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, John désirant mener l'échange. Il posséda sa bouche de sa langue, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Sherlock gémit dans leur baiser, se laissant faire, et John sut qu'il avait gain de cause. C'était rare, quand cela arrivait il n'y avait pas la moindre explication, mais ce soir c'est lui qui aurait tout pouvoir. Satisfait, il posa les mains sur la taille plus fine qu'à l'accoutumée lui semblait-il et sentit une vague de désir monter dans ses reins. Caressant l'étoffe du corset il se demanda comment ceci pouvait lui faire de l'effet à ce point. Ok comme beaucoup d'hommes il avait parfois fantasmé sur des femmes en corset en voyant certaines photos, quelques pornos même… C'était un fantasme comme un autre dont il n'avait certainement pas honte, mais c'était du temps où il se considérait encore comme hétéro. Maintenant qu'il aimait les hommes, non rectification, maintenant qu'il aimait Sherlock c'était une image qui n'aurait pas dû le perturber. Et pourtant c'était au point où il se sentait à deux doigts de venir, là maintenant dans son pantalon, comme l'ado inexpérimenté qu'il avait été il y a bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait se permettre cela, pas devant Sherlock, pas alors qu'il le voulait tant. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire diversion au plus vite pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de son amant vêtu ainsi. Dans ce but il s'écarta légèrement de lui, appréciant le grognement mécontent qu'il provoqua et choisit de se lancer dans un babillage quelconque en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise.

« Tu l'as trouvé où ? » s'enquit-il avec un signe de tête vers le corset.

Le détective eut un haussement d'épaules sans perdre pour autant sa mine boudeuse, faisant comprendre par là qu'il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. John décida donc pour leur bien à tous deux de jouer franc jeu.

« Sherlock, j'ai pas l'intention de faire marche arrière, crois-moi. J'ai bien l'intention de te faire l'amour pendant que tu portes… ça. Mais pour que j'arrive à tenir jusque-là, et que je puisse savourer, j'ai besoin d'un moment pour me calmer. Alors joue le jeu, ok ? »

Cela fit son petit effet, Sherlock semblant se détendre légèrement. Il fit même l'effort de répondre à la question précédemment posée.

« Je l'ai… disons emprunté dans l'appartement du tueur.

- Alors c'est une pièce à conviction, nota le blond d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus désapprobateur.

- Je le ramènerai à Lestrade demain, proposa le cadet avec un petit rire.

- Oh certainement pas ! Ce n'est pas très professionnel mais moi vivant ce corset ne quittera plus cet appartement.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une pareille réaction de ta part mais je dois dire que ça me plaît. »

Le médecin laissa tomber sa chemise et dégrafa son pantalon pour être un peu plus confortable. Puis il prit son compagnon dans ses bras, le surprenant par l'autorité dont il fit preuve et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de susurrer avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait que rarement.

« Ne doute surtout jamais de l'effet que tu as sur moi. »

Avec un petit rire il repoussa le détective vers le lit. Celui-ci se laissa tomber de bonnes grâces sur le matelas. Avant de le rejoindre John s'autorisa à le regarder encore une fois et en eut le souffle coupé. Alangui sur les draps, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, Sherlock était tellement sexy… Et ce corset… Ce corset qui n'avait de cesse de flatter sa silhouette… Ce corset qui n'aurait pas dû lui plaire, mais c'était ainsi. Et il voulait faire l'amour à Sherlock pendant qu'il le portait parce qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité.

Laissant ses doigts courir sur le tissu doux, il porta ses lèvres au beau visage qui lui faisait face, goûtant sa peau, s'appliquant à savourer sa saveur unique. Le goût de Sherlock, il ne voulait plus jamais rien connaître d'autre. Tout comme il avait décidé depuis un moment déjà que le brun serait le seul à partager ses draps désormais. Ainsi tout était pour le mieux.

Du bout de la langue John traça les contours du menton de son amant, appréciant comme toujours la forme particulière de son visage. Dans tous les domaines Sherlock était unique. Watson se sentait si quelconque à ses côtés, pourtant puisqu'il était semble-t-il digne de l'aimer alors il ne se posait plus guère de questions et se contentait de se montrer digne de lui. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

Le détective eut un grognement de satisfaction tandis que l'aîné mordillait sa clavicule.

« John… », gémit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Pour le blond c'était beau de le voir ainsi réduit à pas grand-chose grâce au pouvoir seul de ses caresses, de ses baisers… Le grand Sherlock Holmes, le sociopathe de génie, l'autoproclamé meilleur que tout le monde, n'était finalement pas grand-chose face au pouvoir du désir charnel. Un homme comme les autres finalement. Enfin, pas tout à fait comme les autres, rectifia John pour lui-même en posant sa main sur l'érection du brun, c'était son homme ! Voilà qui faisait toute la différence.

John caressa lentement le membre avec un savoir-faire certain, faisant devenir fou son amant. Holmes arqua le dos, se tendant tout entier en laissant échapper un cri. C'est ce cri qui incita le médecin à y mettre plus d'ardeur. C'était ces manifestations vocales que préférait l'aîné, ça et le propre désir qui grimpait en lui.

Habituellement quand il avait son compagnon ainsi en son pouvoir il aimait à embrasser tranquillement son torse, puis son ventre, faisant monter peu à peu l'excitation avant de le prendre enfin dans sa bouche. Cette fois il agit de la même façon et si Sherlock n'avait pas à proprement parlé de sensations du fait de la présence du corset entre eux, John en revanche en avait pour son argent. La dentelle entre ses lèvres, la rigidité de ce carcan si serré, et la simple pensée du ventre nu et frémissant en-dessous… Watson n'aurait pu être plus raide qu'à cet instant. Il ne trouvait plus rien de malsain dans son attirance pour l'accessoire, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre la partie de jambes en l'air la plus excitante de sa bien longtemps morne vie sexuelle.

S'il s'attarda plus que d'habitude dans sa progression vers le bas, il finit par arriver vers sa cible et les deux hommes eurent le même soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il prit le membre épais dans sa bouche. Sherlock se tordit, incapable de rester en place alors que grandissait les sensations, s'enfonçant du même coup davantage entre les deux lèvres gourmandes.

Tout en pratiquant ce qu'il espérait être la meilleure pipe de sa vie, John glissa une main dans son propre pantalon et entreprit de se caresser, désireux de soulager un peu la tension qui courait dans tout son corps. Jamais auparavant il n'avait cru que quelqu'un pourrait l'exciter comme le faisait le petit génie. C'était d'autant plus plaisant que celui-ci était bien inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur sa personne en cet instant. Tellement d'effets qu'il se devait d'agir au plus vite ou il ne donnait pas cher d'eux. Il connaissait son Sherlock par cœur et celui-ci en était au même point que lui.

Après une préparation sommaire mais suffisante estima-t-il, l'ancien soldat entreprit de se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Il voulait être nu et sentir Sherlock contre lui, peau contre peau. Et la meilleure façon d'y parvenir était encore de se fondre en lui. Ce qu'il fit sans guère prendre de précautions, c'était bien inutile, ce corps fin et désirable semblait s'être façonné tout entier pour l'accueillir au plus intime.

Il donna un premier coup de reins volontairement lent pour se réapproprier les ressentis, lui davantage habitué à tenir l'autre rôle. Cela leur convint à tous deux. Ils échangèrent un regard tendre, aucun d'eux ne pouvant avoir de doute quand à l'amour que l'autre éprouvait, mais très vite les yeux de Sherlock se voilèrent et sa tête roula sur le côté avec un gémissement lascif.

« Bouge », marmonna-t-il d'un ton qui tenait plus de la supplication que de l'ordre.

John se fit néanmoins un plaisir de faire comme demandé, amorçant un mouvement de va-et-vient qui gagna rapidement en intensité. Sherlock emprisonna ses hanches de ses jambes, donnant davantage d'amplitude à ses mouvements. Le plaisir ressenti n'en fut que plus exacerbé. Ils étaient si parfaitement connectés que John lui-même frissonna lorsqu'il percuta sa prostate. Le cri étranglé qui échappa à Sherlock l'incita à recommencer encore et encore, ravageant son corps comme le cadet ravageait son cœur. Une extase des sens qui allait en enflant à mesure que le point de non-retour approchait, que les corps se heurtaient en cadence, que les souffles se mêlaient dans quelques baisers aussi empressés que maladroits.

Faire l'amour était l'une des meilleures choses qui puissent exister, chaque être humain sur cette foutue planète aurait pu le confirmer, mais faire l'amour à Sherlock Holmes… C'était toucher les étoiles, découvrir le vrai sens de l'existence… C'était irréel comme expérience. De surcroît John pouvait se vanter être le seul à y avoir jamais goûté. Qu'un type aussi sexy, envoûtant à ce point, ait pu se préserver pendant plus de trente ans était incompréhensible, mais l'ancien soldat n'aurait pu s'en réjouir davantage, comme s'il avait gagné une quelconque loterie cosmique qui aurait fait de lui le gars le plus en veine de la création.

Les mains du blond s'accrochèrent aux hanches qui ne pouvaient rester en place, il apprécia autant l'étreinte que le contact toujours aussi intense du corset. Les doigts crispés sur ce foutu accessoire qui l'obsédait tant, le sperme de Sherlock barbouillant son bas-ventre, John jouit à son tour, frôlant dangereusement ce paradis auquel son amant lui avait permis de pouvoir prétendre.

Puis les deux hommes, la respiration toujours laborieuse, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. John aimait à sentir la caresse du corset contre sa peau nue et moite. Pour un peu il aurait été capable de remettre le couvert immédiatement. Presque, l'âge apportant son lot d'inconvénients. Mais c'était aussi bien, ne demeurant à présent que la tendresse que seuls savent partager deux compagnons que la vie ménage rarement.

Sherlock bougea contre lui et le médecin sourit quand les cheveux bouclés chatouillèrent son visage. Cet être d'exception était une énigme, mais lors de moments particuliers comme celui-ci Watson pouvait le voir quelques brèves secondes comme il était réellement, ce qui le rendait tout aussi unique que ne l'était Holmes.

Le détective se redressa et planta son regard malicieux dans le sien.

« Je portais ça à la base pour tenter de comprendre ce que le tueur avait en tête.

- Depuis quand tu tentes de comprendre les gens ?

- Depuis toi. »

Réponse soufflée du tac au tac sans la moindre arrière pensé, mais qui fit rougir John comme s'il avait eut droit au plus beau des compliments, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas bien loin de la vérité. Son trouble lui échappant bel et bien, Holmes reprit tranquillement.

« Au final ça m'échappe toujours mais toi apparemment tu comprends.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête en te voyant comme ça, avoua le médecin en piquant un fard.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Je ne m'excuse pas. Je suis juste fasciné. A la base on venait de résoudre une enquête, quand je t'ai retrouvé j'avais simplement l'intention de te proposer d'aller fêter ça chez le chinois du coin, comme d'habitude.

- Oh, on peut toujours y aller.

- Non ! s'écria le blond en pesant de tout son poids sur le corps envoûtant de l'autre homme. Certainement pas. Ce soir je n'ai faim que de toi. »

Un éclat de rire de concert, quelques caresses échangées et John décida qu'il pouvait tout à fait assumer. Il aimait tout particulièrement Sherlock lorsqu'il portait un corset, et alors ? Cela ne faisait certainement pas de lui un détraqué. Quand cela concernait Sherlock tout était parfaitement normal au contraire, ils n'étaient pas des âmes-sœurs pour rien.

**THE END.**


End file.
